


The Hammock

by Shivadark, vomitingwords



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Losers Club (IT), Boyfriends, Derry (Stephen King), Drabble, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, The Clubhouse (IT), The Hammock (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivadark/pseuds/Shivadark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Richie and Eddie are back in Derry. Richie is tired of hiding his relationship and has no self-control.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	The Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> I took some lines from the IT roleplay JoJo and I have because it's amazing and they're the most amazing writer. I could never get the hammock out of my head even before we started. Haha

He couldn’t believe they were here. Back in the clubhouse after all these years. What everyone else doesn’t know is that Richie and Eddie already came here by themselves a few days before and things got… heated. Now that they were back, Eddie tried to keep his eyes off the hammock. They hammock where just those few days before, he and Richie had had their first kiss/make out session. He felt like if he looked at it, the other Losers would somehow figure out what they had done. 

Obviously Richie took the opposite approach. He couldn’t stop looking at the stupid hammock. He just stood there staring at it.

Eddie focused on making sure Stan had a relatively safe and quiet place to sit, that wasn't dirty. But Eddie couldn't help looking at Richie when he raised his eyes. It could be a crowded room and he knew he'd be able to spot him, gravitate towards him. He always did, even if he didn’t want to. 

Eddie chewed on his lip. There were two options... Or three. And all of them were making Eddie feel a little crazy.

In some sort of weird way, Richie felt protective over the hammock. He didn’t want anyone else to sit there. That was his and eddies. That was the spot where he made his first, sober, move and it was where they moved from friends to boyfriends. 

It was even where Richie used to tease Eddie into getting on so they could sit on it together. So Richie could be close to him. So he could touch him.

It was kind of stupid. Eddie was acting stupid. This whole thing was stupid. By not sitting on the hammock they were making a bigger deal out of it than if someone sat there. Eddie was waiting for Richie to make the first move but he hated that. He was being such a coward.

If Richie sat down, he knew he would follow his lead. But if he claimed it, he wasn't sure if Richie would join him. He just... Needed to do it. Do what he wanted. Act first for once. He was always leaving things up to Richie but he wanted to show him that he could be stronger than that.

Straightening his posture, he turned from Richie and headed towards the hammock to climb on.

Richie was a little worried that if he sat back on the hammock and Eddie sat with him, like he knew he would, he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself. 

From the corner of his eye he could see Eddie move and he watched, eyebrows raised as Eddie sat on the hammock. This was going to be a disaster. He knew that Eddie was probably expecting him to sit on the hammock too and Richie may have been panicking just a little. On the one hand, if he did sit down, he would get to be close to Eddie. On the other hand, he could sit by Eddie, lose all his self control and kiss him right there in front of their friends. Was he willing to risk it? Like with many things that Richie did, he mumbled “Fuck” under his breath and proceeded to walk over toward the man he could only describe as ‘the love of his life’. 

As he sat down he thought back to all the times they were on this hammock as kids. That summer when Bill had first shown them the clubhouse, Eddie and Richie had both raced to the hammock. They had wanted to stake their claim. Richie won, of course and thus, the 10 minute rule was born and when Richie didn't adhere to that rule, he and Eddie had started to share it. That led to wrestling on the hammock, Richie always pinning Eddie underneath him until he relinquishes control and lets them share it.

It figures that Richie would somehow be just as stubborn now as he was then. He was trying to be as close to Eddie as he could and with none of the self-control he thought he had, he now had Eddie pinned underneath him. The Losers paid no mind to them, after all this was just classic Richie-and-Eddie stuff. It wasn't unusual for them to be in a position like this, Richie sometimes wonders how nobody has thought they were together before. They really didn't hide it all that well, especially being back in Derry as adults. Richie had spent so much time masking his feelings toward Eddie. Masking them with crude humour, inappropriate jokes and insults. He didn't want to do that anymore. He shouldn't have too, not when Eddie was finally his.

The hammock swung underneath them and Richie leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. He deserves this.

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime I try to add a link in here it never works so please follow my tumblr, I post more, take prompts and commissions as well. It's @itsabookishblog


End file.
